Always and Forever
by Blink Falcon
Summary: Heero and Duo are happily together, unfortunatly, someone has a dark obsession with Duo. Yaoi warning. Rape in Chapter 2. This fic has been TAKEN OVER from Star Kindler, but I promise to do well. (BTW I luv tyhis story and will do my best) CHAPTER 7 UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Always and Forever 

_(Revisited by Blink Falcon)_

Author's Notes: Well, this is all that's going to BE in this chapter so read up J

Hey this is Blink Falcon, and I just gotta say a few things.  This was originally a story from Star Kindler, my good friend, and fellow writer.  She wrote a great story (with my help of course) and because of that I will have a great story to continue on with I'm sure!

I shall be leaving the first 5 Chapters totally untouched, copied exactly (with permission of course) so as to keep the story as true to it's goal as possible…(But will NOT do what she planned to do **Evil grimace at Star Kindler**) instead, I will try my damndest to not only at first adapt to Star's own style, and mold it into my own, but would like to see how it all really turns out J

Yeah yeah, I know it's silly to waste a chapter on just my notes, but Hey I feel it's a bit necessary on this one.  This fic is wonderful, and a great read if I do say so myself!  It certainly will be a challenge to adept this to my own writing style (I.e. NOT torturing Duo!…) But hey I luv a good writing challenge!

But whatever, just read and enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review, it's how I LIIIIIVE!  Alright enough of that, read and enjoy my friend, because this is to you! And as always, ENJOY! 

(I say that too much ;)  )


	2. Hapiness only begins a cycle

Always and Forever

(Revised)

by Star Kindler

with help from BlinkFalconX

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, never have and never will.

Author's note: I finally decided that the original posting of "Always and Forever" could have been better. I've added more and I believe it isn't as choppy as it was. I really want to thank my friend, BlinkFalconX, for adding a few sentences here and there to make it run smoother. Thank you so much for your honesty!

BTW, in my original version, I received reviews from people stating that Duo wasn't as weak as I made him out to be. Well, this is my response: I know Duo isn't weak, but he is weaker than the rapist in my story! It's my work and that's the way I wanted it to be. Live with it! If that really bothers you, then leave! _Oi! Why are people so damned detail-minded?_

*ahem* Anyway, the same warnings apply. This contains yaoi and will have rape in chapter 2. With that in mind, enjoy!

***

Duo crept quietly to the side of the house and peered around the corner. He saw Heero sitting on the front porch steps, engrossed in a book. To get his attention, he shouted,  
"Hey Heero!" The Japanese boy looked up only to greet a stream of cold water, spraying him directly in the face. Heero yelped and dropped his book. As the water dripped from his eyes he peered to the origin and caught sight of Duo by the side of the house, holding a water hose and laughing like a maniac. With a smirk and a glint of revenge and lust of his eyes, he took off after Duo. The American boy threw the hose down and ran quickly, his braid swinging behind his head. Heero was faster, however, and grabbed Duo by his hair.  
"OWWW! Heero let go!" Duo yelped as his head halted and feet flew out from him. Heero then pulled Duo to the ground and straddled him.  
"Argh. Heero, Your getting me soaked, let me go."  
"I'm getting you soaked? Hm...Well maybe I should get you dried up." He leaned close to Duo and pressed his lips against his lover's, cleansing the moisture that had gather on his lips. Gently, he parted Duo's lips with his tongue and eagerly explored his mouth. Heero pulled away slowly, allowing Duo to suckle his tongue as he rose. Then he helped Duo to his feet. He was about to pull in for another kiss when Duo reluctantly back away and shook his head. 

"Uh-uh. Let's go inside. Ugh, you're dripping wet."  
"Thanks to you!" He smiled, and Duo grinned back wickedly, then dragged Heero inside the house.

***

Meanwhile, a brown haired, well built young man with wide, green eyes, sat at his desk and studied an employee group photo. He traced his index finger over a particular figure and whispered his name. Thoughts of lust ran through his mind as he spoke.

"Oh Duo, I want you so bad, but your heart belongs to someone else right now." He chuckled. "But that will all change in due time. Soon, when the opportunity arises, I will take your heart, soul, and body, I swear." He looked at the wall in front of him and smirked. His eyes followed the many drawings and photographs of a certain braided boy, whom he dreamed of.

*** 

The heat of their lovemaking ended and Heero pulled Duo close to his chest.  
"I love you, Duo." Heero pressed his lips against Duo's hair.  
"I love you, too, Heero." Duo smiled, practically beaming, cuddled close to Heero. He sighed. He never got tired of hearing those words uttered from Heero's mouth. He knew he had meant it, too. The once inert and cold soldier actually had a warm and gentle heart. Life was just perfect. He had never been happier, and now lying in Heero's arms, he felt so safe. Nothing could ever cause him harm as long as he was with Heero. He listened intently to Heero's heart as it beat in his chest and his soft rhythmic breathing. Yes, everything was perfect. He yawned and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

***

Heero finished his breakfast and looked across the table at Duo.  
"You know I'm meeting with Wufei to discuss details of a recent mission?"  
Duo nodded. "When ya gonna be home?"  
"I should be back in time for dinner. Do you have any plans after work?"  
"Nope, I'll be here waiting for you." He winked. Heero smiled.  
"Then I'll be sure to come home quick. Are you ready to go? You're going to be late."  
"Yeah, let's go." he replied and they walked out the door. They spoke little on the way there, Heero had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but didn't know what. When they reached the mechanic shop where Duo worked. He climbed out of the vehicle and Heero asked,  
"How are you going to get home since I have the truck?" Duo thought for a moment then said,   
"I'll just get a ride from someone here." Heero nodded, Duo waved a goodbye and shut the door. Heero drove off, forcing any bad thoughts to the back of his mind.

***

The green-eyed man watched with great interest as Duo climbed out of the truck and exchange a few words with Heero. Stephen Knight laughed softly to himself as the boy turned from the departing vehicle and approached him with a smile plastered on his face.  
"Hey Stephen! What's up?" Duo asked happily.

"Not much Duo. You seem especially cheerful today." Stephen replied.  
"Oh yeah, I'm extremely happy."   
"I don't even need to ask why." Stephen said and patted Duo on the back. In his mind, rage began to grow, knowing that the reason for Duo's joyfulness was because of Heero. 

"Say Stephen, would you mind taking me home today? Heero has the truck. If it's too much of a problem, I'll-"  
"No! Duo, it's not a problem at all." _Now's my chance! I'll take Duo this evening. I can't believe he's going to be mine!_

Duo smiled. "Great man, I really appreciate it."  
"It's my pleasure, Duo." He left Duo and walked to his car parked in the back parking lot. After opening the trunk of the car, he pulled out a long, but thin cord of rope. He slammed the truck closed and walked around to the backdoor where he threw the rope in the backseat. He laughed softly and picked up a switchblade lying on the floor and slipped it his pocket.

***

Duo wiped the grease from his hands on a rag and closed the hood of the car he had been working on. He threw the greasy rag aside and walked over to where his Stephen was adjusting some tires.

"Almost ready, Stephen?" 

"Yeah, just let me finish this. So everything is going good with you and Heero."  
"It couldn't possibly be better." Duo said and flashed a smile.  
"That's great." Stephen acknowledged, but was actually very disappointed. He had been so obsessed with Duo and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was his hair, or his eyes, or his happy-go-lucky personality. Whatever the reason, Stephen knew he wanted Duo and was about ready to do anything to make him his. Since Duo had first began working at the shop, an evil plan had begun to form in the back of Stephen's mind. And now that Duo had asked him for a ride home, he would be able to put that plan into motion.  
"Okay, Duo, I'm ready."  
"Great, let's go. I can't wait to see Heero." And he walked ahead of Stephen to get to the car. Stephen shook his head angrily, as a bolt of jealousy shot through him. They climbed in the car and took off. During the ride, Duo chatted endlessly, occasionally giving a direction to his house for Stephen to follow. Stephen didn't contribute the conversation and actually tried ignoring Duo's continuous rambling. Then Duo told him to turn left and Stephen kept going straight.  
"Um...Stephen you missed that turn."  
Stephen looked over at him and laughed. "I didn't miss it Duo. We're not going to your house."  
"Huh? What do you mean? Where are we going?" Duo asked, shocked.  
"That depends on you. There's something I want to tell you." He pulled the car over on the side of the country road. Duo wasn't quite sure what to do.  
"Duo, you can come with, we can be together. I love you." Stephen looked at him sincerely in the eyes.  
Duo was taken back. "Stephen, what are you talking about? You know I'm with Heero, I love him."  
"God Damn it. No, not anymore. Look you can come with me peacefully, or we can do this violently. It's up to you." Stephen grabbed Duo's arm. The American boy tried to pull away, but Stephen was stronger.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Duo asked. "Take me home now!"  
"Are you going to come with me?" He asked, losing every bit of patience he had.  
"Hell no." Duo responded defiantly, fear coursing throughout his body.   
"Fine. We'll play it that way." He pulled the switchblade out and pointed it at Duo. "Get out of the car!"  
Duo was officially scared now, and he knew Heero wasn't going to be there to protect him. "What are you going to do?" Duo asked trembling. Stephen smiled and reached in the backseat and grabbed a thin cord of rope.   
"You'll see. Now get out of the car and don't try anything foolish."  
Trembling, Duo obediently stepped out of the car. Stephen climbed over the passenger seat after Duo, carefully watching the boy in case he tried to run. He grabbed Duo around the waist and placed the knife to Duo's throat.

_What is happening? I thought he was my friend…why is he doing this to me? And why can't I run? _The horrible thoughts raced through his mind as Stephen pressed the blade closer to his throat.   
Evilly, he said, "If you do everything I say, I won't have to use this. Now let's walk into the woods, slowly." Against his own will, Duo obeyed.

~~End of Chapter 1~~

***

Comments? Criticism? I wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler


	3. Which Tragedy may break

Always and Forever

by Star Kindler

with revisions by 

BlinkFalconX

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, never have and never will.

Author's Note: This is the 2nd chapter revised ^_^ Anyway, I want to thank BlinkFalconX again for helping me. Your simple editing has really smoothed out the story. Anyway, as in the original, there is rape here! If you don't like that, then leave! 

Anyway, as always, enjoy and review!

***

Heero and Wufei walked into the house, expecting Duo to be sitting in the front room, watching TV, but he wasn't there.

"Duo? Are you home?" Heero shouted. He waited, hoping to hear his lover's voice, but it never came.

"Well, I guess he hasn't made it home yet. That's unusual."

"Worried, Yuy?" Wufei asked with a smirk, chuckling slightly.

"Well, no, I guess not. He should be home soon." He replied timidly, trailing off slowly.

_'Where in the world can he be?'_

***

Meanwhile, Stephen urged Duo deeper into the woods. Little sunlight shone through the trees, and the darkness was overwhelming to Duo. A million thoughts raced through his mind; thoughts that angered him, 

_'What the hell am I doing? Why am I letting him do this to me? I was a gundam pilot! This doesn't have to happen! I can do it...I'm going to run, I can get away."_ But these thoughts would be his downfall.

He kept walking for a second, as Stephen had said to do. Then turned quickly, catching Stephen off guard. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, leaping over rocks and roots, as the branches seemed to blur around him. He heard Stephen shouting after him, but he didn't dare look back. He just kept thinking,

_'I can do it...I will escape...I'll be in Heero's arms soon...I will be safe...I will be safe...'_

But then he tripped. Desperately he tried to get up, but as soon as he put pressure on his right leg, it gave out. He fell again, and Stephen grabbed him from behind. He couldn't breath, the air had been knocked out of him. What's more, Stephen was straddling his stomach. He gasped for air, too confused and overwhelmed to speak or even scream. Stephen pulled out the thin rope. He tied Duo's hands above his head to a protruding root in such away that his back was on the rough ground and head against a tree. He took out his switchblade and cut off Duo's shirt. Duo finally received precious air in his lungs, and tried struggling, desperate to get the larger man off him. But it was hopeless, Stephen was just stronger.

"You shouldn't have run Duo. That was very stupid." He said running the blade across Duo's smooth chest. You're going to be mine, whether you like it or not." A smirk crossed his lips. "I think I want to do a little more than claim you, though, I want to mark you forever mine!" He placed the blade on Duo's heart. 

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Duo asked, trembling against the cold steel.

"I said I'm going to mark you, make you mine forever. Now hold still, this is going to hurt." He sank the blade into Duo's chest. Duo arched his back and screamed in pain as Stephen carved his name into Duo's heart. He moved his body, trying in vain to escape the offending blade. Unfortunately, it just caused the blade to sink deeper into his chest. Stephen laughed at the agonizing pain he was causing to the American boy.

"Oh, there is so much more pain coming to you." He finished the last letter and smiled as the blood seeped from the fresh wounds. 

"Just beautiful." He murmured, admiring his work. Duo was choking on the immense pain. Stephen bent over and lapped up the escaping streams of blood. Duo shuddered. He wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't emerge. Stephen looked at him and grinned with an evil look in his eye.

"You know this is exactly what I wanted? I want to see you in pain and watch you struggle as I torture you!" The words crashed into Duo's heart.

"But..." Duo gasped. "Y-you said you cared about me. If you did, you wouldn't be doing this. Heero would never hurt me." Duo looked up at him with grief-stricken eyes. But Stephen glared back with eyes that almost flared with anger at the sound of Heero's name.

"Damn it! I don't want to hear about Heero!" He backhanded Duo on the side of his face. "Shut up and keep your eyes opened." You're going to watch everything I do to you and love it." He bent over once more and captured Duo's mouth. Frantically, Duo tried to pull away, to get the horrible taste of Stephen's lips away from his. But it was futile. Stephen forced his tongue into Duo's mouth, and there was nothing he could do about it. Stephen then did pull away, and his lips descend down Duo's body, not leaving a patch of skin untouched. He left the bleeding area alone and went to his nipples, toying and nipping at both of them. By now, Duo felt the heat between his legs_. 'I don't want this...this isn't happening...this isn't happening...I'm in the middle of a wicked dream...this isn't happening...'_ All he could do was think, try to get his mind off the horrible things being done to him. Deep down he knew it was reality and there was no way to stop it, Stephen was too powerful. Meanwhile, Stephen had gotten to Duo's waistband and was now unbuttoning his jeans. With one quick move, Stephen successfully removed both Duo's jeans and boxers. He moved back to take in the sight before him. The beautiful body, the look of fear in Duo's eyes- it was such a turn on for him. He saw Duo's erection and smiled.

"Looks like your body is happy to see me." Tears now filled Duo's eyes. He turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, much to Stephen's dislike. He moved up Duo's body, raised a hand and slapped him again. 

"I told you to keep your damn eyes opened. You are going to watch everything that is about to happen to you." He stood up and removed his own clothes. Stephen stood directly in front of Duo's eye range, showing off a hungry, dripping arousal. He stooped down again and kissed Duo. 

Then he said, "You know Duo, I was going to prepare you, but I've changed my mind. You haven't acted correctly, and besides I want to see the pain in your eyes. Don't you dare close them." He then pulled Duo's legs up, revealing his opening. With a smile, he moved in and teased the ring of flesh with his erection. Duo braced himself as Stephen's arousal slowly entered until he was buried deep inside. The braided boy groaned as Stephen's length filled him. Stephen stayed that way for a second as he said,

"You're so tight, Duo. I can tell it hurts from the agony in your eyes. Ha! I love it." With one heinous look, he pulled out of Duo, not all the way, but just so that the tip was inside. He quickly thrust back in. He picked up the pace with each thrust, until he was pounding Duo so hard, that the American boy's head smacked against the tree trunk. Duo could feel blood trickle down his forehead. But that wasn't all, Duo felt as if his body was being ripped in half as Stephen pounded him. He wanted to leave his flesh, to just escape and fly away. There was too much pain, it was all a horrible nightmare come true. Tears now stained his cheeks. 

_'I am so weak. How could I let this happen to me? Oh God, Heero, I love you, please, please forgive me.'_

Stephen's excruciating pounding was nothing compared to what Duo was suffering on the inside. He was disgusted with himself and knew he was no longer worthy of Heero's love.

_'Heero doesn't want filth, and that's what I am. So he won't want me.'_

Then Duo felt Stephen's hand wrap around his erection. He began to pump it at a steady, but hard pace. He continued until Duo reached his climax and poured his seed all over himself and Stephen. He barely made a sound. Stephen thrust into Duo one last time, reached his peak and released into Duo, screaming his name. He pulled himself out and licked Duo's semen off of his hand.

"Mm. Duo, you taste so good." Duo didn't hear him. He was lost in his own world-a black oblivion, void of any emotion or pain. He felt safe in this oblivion...it wrapped him in its depths and didn't let go. Stephen wasn't there and he hadn't just been broken. Unfortunately, Stephen noticed the vacant look in Duo's violet eyes. Angrily, Stephen smacked him a third time. Duo snapped back to and gaped at him emotionlessly.

"Sorry I had to do that again Duo," Stephen seemed to become softer, "but from now on, you are not to fade off like that. You will be alert of every action done to you."

Duo gave him a questioning look. "What d-do you mean?"

Stephen stood up and began to gather his clothes and dress.

"Duo, you will never see Heero again. Understand?"

Duo felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. He shook his head and Stephen continued. "Look at it this way. I've taken you so your no longer his. I'm just saving you the agonizing pain of rejection."

Duo shook his head violently. "You sick bastard! Heero wouldn't ever do that to me!" _'But…maybe what I thought was right…maybe Stephen's right, why else would he have taken me so brutally? So Heero wouldn't want me anymore…no…I don't want to believe it' _His heart shattered.

"Oh you are so wrong." Stephen replied, bending over to cut the rope from Duo's wrist. "I've claimed you. You are mine. Besides," he touched Duo's bleeding chest and gently wiped away some blood, "I've carved my name onto your heart." Duo was now trembling violently. "Sorry I had to force you to be mine, but I wanted you so bad."

"No...no...you're wrong...I'm Heero's...I'm Heero's..." He muttered over and over again as he sat up and tried to stand. Pain shot through his right leg and it gave out once more. He lay back on the ground and curled into a ball. He began to sob. 

_'I'm so weak...I'm pathetic...I deserved this...'_

Meanwhile, Stephen had leaned over to examine Duo's leg. "Looks like your ankle is sprained. Well, serves you right for running. Too bad, you are powerless to get back to your Heero now." Duo lifted his head and looked at him with disgust through his tear-filled eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do with me?"

"We're getting the hell away from this town and moving into the next city. I've got to get you cleaned up. You're a mess. Wouldn't want people to get the _wrong idea_, now would we?" 

Duo pressed his face against his hands. What could he do? Stephen was stronger and had the advantage. There was no way he could fight back. He had never felt so helpless.

"Stephen, why have you done this to me? If Heero wouldn't want me anymore, then kill me. I'd rather be dead than without him. Kill me please...please."

Stephen was getting annoyed. "Shut up, I'm not going to kill you and you don't have a choice. You're going to come with me whether you like it or not." He gathered the remains of Duo's clothing and threw them at him.

"Brace yourself against that tree and get dressed." Duo shook his head defiantly. 

"I said GET UP!" He kicked Duo in the ribs. "Duo screamed in pain. "Now hurry up!" Reluctantly, Duo pulled himself over to the tree and forced himself to lean against it. With great trouble he struggled to pull on his boxers and jeans. He couldn't believe the excruciating fire of pain that spread across his body. He was a sad sight. His long beautiful hair was tangled and matted with blood. Blood was pouring from the wounds on his chest. His face was bruised badly as was his torso. But despite all the pain, he said, 

"Heero will come looking for me. He loves me and-"

This was all Stephen could take. "Shut up! God Damn it! I said shut up! You're not worthy of Heero anymore! Your mine!"

With that, he punched Duo in the stomach. As Duo fell to his knees, his last thought was of Heero as his vision went dark.

***

~~End of Chapter Two~~

Comments? Criticism? I wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler


	4. And through the bringing of another

Always and Forever 

by Star Kindler

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, never have and never will

Author's Note: Wow, it has taken me a long time to get chapter 3 out, and I am sorry. I have had such a severe case of writer's block on this fic. Well anyway, same thing applies for this chapter. Duo is still weak. Don't like that? Does that _really _bother you? Then don't read!!! I don't want to hear that I've made Duo too weak. I know he is totally OOC, and that's how I wanted him to be! I'll portray him however I want. It's my fic, so therefore, I have the right to do so. Honestly, I cannot figure out why some people can't understand that very simple fact!

Sorry for ranting, but that really, I mean _really_, bothers me. Anyway, with all that stuff in mind, enjoy and please review!

***

"Damn it! It is 12:30 in the morning!" Heero bellowed as Wufei looked on sleepily. 

"Look Heero, there has to be a very logical expla-"

"No. There is not. Duo has never done this before. Where can he be?" Heero sank down on the sofa next to Wufei. With a whimper, he buried his distraught face in his hands. 

"There is nothing we can do right now. We've tried everything possible to try and find him. We've had no luck so far. I'm sure he is out with some friends at a bar, and has lost track of time." Wufei said in an attempt to offer solace.

"Wufei, think about what you're saying." Heero mumbled from behind his hands. "Duo got off work at 5:30 this evening. That was seven hours ago! He isn't that stupid."

"Why don't you get some sleep? It won't do you any good to sit up all night, moping. I'll stay in here and wake you if Duo shows up or calls…" The Chinese boy suggested.

Heero looked up. "I guess you're right. Um, thanks."

"No problem." Wufei paused. "Hey Heero, don't worry. I'm sure Duo is fine."

"I hope you're right. Well, good night." The Japanese boy stood and walked back to the bedroom. Once there, he stripped down to his boxers and threw himself upon the bed. He glanced up from his side of the bed over to Duo's. He didn't like to see that empty spot void of Duo's beautiful body. With a sigh he moved to the other side of the bed and laid his head on Duo's pillow, taking in the scent of his lover's sumptuous hair. Thoughts of the previous night flashed in Heero's mind. He could still feel Duo's warm and sweaty body pressed against his. He could still hear Duo whisper 'I love you' in his ear. Tears now fell from the cobalt eyes. Where could Duo possibly be? Why hadn't he at least called? Then a horrible thought flashed in Heero's mind. What if Duo was hurt? What if he wasn't able to come home or try to make contact? 

_'No,' _Heero thought,_ 'no, I refuse to believe that, and I don't want to believe the fact that he could have left me. What else could have possibly happened? Oh god, Duo, why are you doing this to me?'_

Heero closed his eyes, trying to push all horrible thoughts from his mind. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep.

***

_"Heero! Please help me!" The young Japanese man heard Duo's desperate voice call out to from the depths of a dark oblivion. Frantically, Heero searched through the emptiness, trying to follow the voice, but finding nothing, that is, until a ghastly scenario began to play before his eyes. He saw Duo, lying on a ground of dead leaves, nude and bloodied. Another man, also nude, stood above Duo. Heero could not see this man's face, but he was clear on the stranger's intentions. The man straddled Duo, and took him violently. _

_Heero watched in horror as the man thrust into Duo brutally. He could see Duo's face twist with pain, but the braided boy made no move to try to stop the attacker. Heero's first instinct was to do something – anything, to stop the man, but as he tried to move toward them, he found he could not budge, nor could he close his eyes. He had to watch this stranger rape his lover. His heart tore in two as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted so desperately to save his Duo from that man, but he was helpless; held back by unseen bonds. Then the man thrust into Duo one last time. He finished his deed and pulled out of the battered young man. Then, Duo turned his face toward Heero. The Japanese boy could see the pain and agony in his lover's violet eyes. Duo opened his mouth to speak,_

_"Heero, I'm sorry. I've betrayed you and our love." He let out a sob. "Please forgive me." Heero felt the invisible bonds release him, and he ran toward Duo. _

_"No Duo! It wasn't your fault!" He yelled, wanting nothing but to rip the rapist to pieces and embrace his beaten love. But before he could reach them, the images faded back into the dark oblivion…_

Heero sat up in bed with a jolt and looked over at the bedside clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. He ran a trembling hand over his face. The dream left him shaken. It had seemed so real. He could see the grisly images so clearly. Duo's final words to him, echoed in the young man's ears. Heero knew at that moment that whatever he experienced during the night was not just a nightmare, but a vision. It was too real to be an overactive imagination. Unsteadily, Heero stood, knowing he had to tell Wufei what he had dreamt. He slowly made his way to the front room where Wufei was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. 

"Wufei? Get up." Heero shook the young Chinese man's shoulders. 

"Hm? Huh?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Heero, what's the matter?" 

"Wufei, something terrible has happened to Duo." Heero sat down next to his friend.

Wufei looked at him with a confused glint in his eyes. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I just had a dream," Heero looked Wufei in the eyes, trying his best not to cry. "I saw Duo getting raped." 

Wufei's eyes widened. "Heero, your mind is acting up. It was just a nightmare-"

"No! It was too real. My Duo has been violated. He's out somewhere hurt. I don't know what to do." He rested his arm on the armrest and held his face in his palm. 

"Heero. If the nightmare was real, did you see the rapist?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I didn't catch a glimpse of his face." A single tear escaped his eye. "Oh god, what are we going to do?" Wufei turned away from his friend, unable to come up with an answer of comfort.

***

"Stephen, what the hell have you done?" Darrell, a man of twenty, gaped blankly at his friend who stood in his doorway. He carried a very battered and unconscious young man in his arms. 

"Will you let me in so I can explain?" Stephen replied gruffly. Darrell stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Stephen brushed past him and headed back to a bedroom, where he threw Duo on the bed.

"Who is he?" Darrell asked, approaching Stephen from behind.

Stephen turned and smiled with a glint of evil in his eye. "He's my new toy."

~~End of Chapter Three~~

***

Yay! I have finally finished chapter three! Okay, so what did you think? Please review! ~Star Kindler 


	5. Shall this fic now become mine

Always and Forever

by Star Kindler

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own GW, no matter how much I wish I did…

Author's Note: Let me apologize for two reasons: 

1) I'm sorry it is taking me so long to finish this fic; (I have three unfinished fics I need to be working on. Damn, I'm so lazy!) 

2) This chapter sucks. Honestly, this fic is a lot harder than I expected it to be. When I first started writing it, I wasn't planning for Stephen to actually kidnap Duo, but that's the way it came out. So, I have to work from there. If I could change the way I wrote this fic, I would. But I'm already too deep in the story, so who cares!  
Warnings: OOC, Yaoi and lime (meaning more rape, although I'm not sure if you would classify what I have written in here as lime or just sexual reference. I'm almost positive it's a little lime-ish on the brink of being a lemon, but you be the judge.) 

Anyway, enough of my mindless rambles! On with chapter four!

***

_"Duo, I swear, as long as I am alive, we will be together. I love you, with all my heart…" Heero brushed a few stray locks of hair away from Duo's face. The longhaired boy smiled and captured Heero's mouth with his own. Their bodies crushed together; hands eagerly exploring the other's form. He parted his lips and allowed Heero's tongue to enter. Both tongues met and engaged in a sacred dance. After a few eternal moments, the two parted, and gazed into each other's eyes; both breathless and panting from the deep, passionate kiss._

_"Nothing will ever come between us, Heero?" Duo finally asked._

_Heero smiled. "Nothing." And he pulled Duo's body even closer; his powerful arms protectively tightened their grip around the braided boy's slender form…_

Stephen peered across the room at Duo, who seemed to be stirring from his unconscious state. His slim body twitched ever so slightly, while hushed words projected from his pale lips. Curious, Stephen approached the bed and leaned over so to hear the quiet words.

"Heero…"

Stephen glared down at Duo, his body quivering from building rage. Heero. Now that Duo was with Stephen, the young man certainly did not want to hear that name, and he was going to make sure Duo never, ever uttered those two syllables again. With fire burning in his eyes, he raised a hand and slapped Duo across the face.

"Damn slut! Wake up!" He ordered.

_Duo felt so safe – so warm with Heero pressed so tightly against him, muttering loving words in his ear. But then pain jolted throughout his body and an angry voice invaded his ears. The wonderfully perfect embrace was shattered, and Heero disappeared. _

The dream ended and the nightmare began as Duo's violet eyes shot open, revealing two hot coals burning into his soul. His body ached painfully, and the angry grimace did nothing to help. Duo stared helplessly into the eyes of the man who had been so cruel to him the night before.

"Didn't you get the message through that pretty head of yours last night? I told you I don't like that word. You're not to mention _his _name again."

Duo stared into the eyes, almost certain he could see a demon behind the angry orbs. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered sorrowfully.

"You still don't get it do you?" Stephen climbed on the bed and straddled Duo. The longhaired boy hissed in pain as the weight of the heavier man crushed his bruised body. "Perhaps I'm just going to have to show you again; not that I mind of course. This is why you're here." 

Leaning over, Stephen began a trail of wet kisses from Duo's throat, and down across his chest. He ignored the bloody area above Duo's heart and skipped to his nipples, nipping at each roughly; causing Duo to cry out in pain. By that time, the longhaired young man could already feel the stirring heat between his legs. The realization that his body was betraying once more made him sob out loud. It wasn't fair; why was this happening? 

Stephen was now tugging Duo's clothes off. As he forced the tight jeans off of Duo's lower body, he unfortunately pulled at the injured ankle, causing more searing pain to run through the young man's veins. Once Stephen had successfully removed Duo's clothing, he stood, and removed his own. He then turned his attention back to his victim, and pulled Duo's legs apart. Anxiously, he loomed over young man and moved his fingers to Duo's backside. Roughly he parted the smooth cheeks, and teased the hidden ring of flesh. Duo gasped. This couldn't be happening; he was so sore from the previous night…

"Duo," Stephen leaned into the boy's ear, "you're mine." He rammed a dry finger into Duo. The longhaired boy arched his back and groaned in pain. It hurt so badly…

"Heero won't want you anymore – don't you dare even think about him." He added a second finger…yet more pain. 

"You'd be nothing but filth in his eyes." Stephen added the third digit, and that was all Duo could take. He screamed in pain – both physically and emotionally. Stephen had to be right…

***

Darrell's eyes shot up as he heard the painful scream. 

_'Oh dear god, what is Stephen doing to that poor kid?' _He asked himself sadly. After Stephen explained to Darrell that he planned on holding Duo here, the young man felt a bit reluctant to the idea at first. But Stephen had persuaded – or rather, threatened Darrell until he complied. He had to admit, that he was afraid of Stephen – having known him since childhood, he knew he was capable of unspeakable brutality. He just wished he could help that young boy somehow.

***

Fortunately, Darrell was not the only one who heard Duo's scream. The landlady living in the apartment directly below Darrell's, also had heard it. Curious, she decided to go upstairs and find out what was going on…

*** 

"Heero, sit down. Pacing will not solve the problem." Quatre said firmly. Earlier that day, he had gotten a call from Wufei, explaining the situation. The blond hurried over, only to find an unusually agitated Heero – something he had never seen before in the normally stoic pilot. It was natural of course; the person he loved had turned up missing.

"What am I supposed to do, Quatre?" Heero shot back angrily. "I don't know where the hell Duo is! His boss said he didn't show up for work. Oh god…where can he be?" He fell back in a chair, feeling completely helpless – a emotion he didn't like at all.

"Heero, it's been 24 hours, right? You could file a missing person report at the police station." Quatre suggested. 

Heero looked hopeful. "Will you come with me, Quatre?" 

"Of course." The blond replied. He glanced over at Wufei. "Are you coming?" 

The Chinese boy shook his head. "No, I'll stay here."

Quatre nodded, and allowed Heero to pull him out the door. 

***

Duo glanced over at the form next to him. The man was slumbering soundly, and Duo sighed. Carefully, he pulled himself out of the bed, and despite his injuries, limped over to the adjoining bathroom. Once in, he braced himself against the counter and quietly shut the door. Turning on a light, he gazed at himself in a full-length mirror behind the door. He gaped at the reflection. His hair was tangled and matted with blood His face was badly bruised, and his bottom lip was torn open. His torso was a mixture of blue and purple. And then there was his chest – the name carved above his heart. He traced letters encrusted with dry blood and felt his violet eyes flood with tears. Stephen had truly carved his name, thus physically marking him. 

Duo felt weak. He loved Heero, but now, there was no way Heero would take him back – not now – not after Stephen had done this. How could he have been so weak? He was a gundam pilot!

Duo's knees gave out. He fell to the ground and curled up tightly. All the dreams Heero and he had planned for the future were gone – shattered by his own weakness. 

"Heero…I-I love you…" he whispered quietly. He rocked himself on the cold, tiled floor, realizing that his love for Heero meant nothing. He sobbed quietly, until he cried himself to sleep.

~~End of Chapter Four~~

***

I've completed chapter four!!! I can't believe it!!! This was the part I've really been struggling with, so I should be able to finish the rest of the fic without anymore problems *hopefully* Anyway, sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, but I just couldn't think of what to write. So, with that in mind, I'd appreciate any comments – but please be kind! ~Star Kindler 


	6. Always and Forever... ... ...

Always and Forever

by Star Kindler

Chapter Five

**UPDATE! I will no longer be continuing this fic. My friend, Blink Falcon, shall continue it for me! I give him *all* rights to this fic. It now belongs to him! Every chapter thus far, and every chapter to come – his! So whatever evil deed is bestowed upon Duo in the upcoming chapters is entirely Blink's fault! As much as I love Duo torture, I no longer claim this fic as my own. ~Star Kindler (AKA Eternally 1x2) **

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, never have and never will

~~ I want to thank Duo's Chick for taking time and editing this chapter! ~~ 

***

Mrs. Reinhard pounded on the door impatiently. The previous night, she planned on confronting Darrell on the strange and very distressful sounds she had heard. Unfortunately, on the way to his apartment, another tenant, full of complaints, had stopped her. Now, the next morning, she stood before his door waiting for him to answer. She was still surprised that not another person in the building had informed her of the noises in this particular dwelling. Even the people next door to Darrell made no note of them. The walls were as thin as paper; they had to have heard them. But for Mrs. Reinhard, the mournful and scream she had heard was bothering her; try as she might, she could not relieve the wail from her mind. God knows what could have been going on in that apartment. Just as she was thinking how eerie the whole thing was, the door swung open, revealing a very disgruntled young man.   
With an annoyed groan, he muttered, "Can I do something for you?"

She was struck silent for a moment before nodding her head. "Uh…sorry to bother you, Darrell, but I'm just here to question you on some…oh, how should I put this? …Screams…I heard screams coming from your place last night. Could you possibly explain them?"

He stared at her blankly. _'Oh god…she's going to find out…' _Calmly, he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am. Perhaps you heard something else?"

"No." She blurted unsteadily. "No, Darrell, I distinctly heard a human scream coming from this very apartment."

He shifted uneasily. "No ma'am, I'm sure you're mistaken…"

That was it. What could she do? Maybe she was just hearing things. Maybe she was mistaken. There was absolutely no use to push the subject matter anymore. The disheveled young man before her was not going to tell her anything. 

Nodding, she muttered an apology and turned away. But something just didn't seem right. The door shut loudly behind her and she walked away, defeated.

***

Stephen turned in his sleep, half-conscious. He heard something rather distant; something that seemed to be a sick cough. Still not fully awake, his eyes slid open and instinctively shot to the other side of the bed where Duo was supposed to be lying. Much to his surprise, the injured boy was not there at all – or anywhere else in the room for that matter. Stephen sat up quickly. His first thought was that Duo left – ran away sometime during the night. But as he thought about it, the more he realized that was almost close to impossible. After all, the longhaired boy had an injured leg; then Stephen remembered the cough that woke him. Immediately, his eyes shot to the adjoining bathroom. He chuckled and quickly climbed out of bed; underneath the bathroom door Stephen could see a light – someone, namely Duo, was in there. He inched his hand toward the doorknob almost breathlessly and turned it. A smile played across his lips as Duo's thin body appeared behind the door. It seemed the boy was asleep – he was curled tightly in a ball.

Stephen's small smile faded and was replaced by a sneer-like grimace. He bent over and grabbed a handful of the matted hair that flowed around the small form. As roughly as he possibly could, he pulled Duo from the light colored tiles. The longhaired boy awoke immediately as he realized he was being lifted from the cold floor. His scalp burned as if it was on fire. With a whimper escaping his throat and a confused look in his eyes, he came face to face with Stephen. Not wanting to look at the man that had hurt him so completely, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried in vain to relieve the intense pressure capturing his body. His feet soon hit the cold floor just as Stephen decided to free the fistful of chestnut locks. Seething pressure was placed upon the weak ankle and in a desperate attempt to brace his being Duo's hand flew to the countertop. Weary and debilitated, the young man swayed uneasily, his eyes sagging with fatigue. He knew of Stephen's presence in the room, and yet he didn't. He could feel the heat of the man's body so near to his, but yet his mind somehow shut out the world around him. Perhaps it was due to the abomination committed against his body and soul. 

Stephen glared into Duo's glazed eyes, unable to read the blank expression that masked his face. In this state, he knew Duo would not give an answer to the question that crossed his mind. _'Why was he lying on the cold floor of the bathroom?'_

Stephen raised a hand, intending to slam his palm against the smaller man's face. He knew he had crossed the line. He didn't want to hurt Duo anymore than Duo wanted to be hurt. But it was too late; he had no choice other than to show the longhaired boy that he meant business. He never understood the concept of using peace to get what you want. All through life he had to fight for what he wanted – he knew nothing but hate. No one had ever uttered 'I love you' to him once…no one had ever truly loved him. So why even bother hoping someone would love him for who he is; that just didn't happen. He wanted Duo; he believed he loved Duo; Duo, however, obviously did not love him back. Before this whole ordeal took place, he wanted to win Duo's love, but in his mind he knew he would most likely be rejected. Not only because Duo was deeply involved with another person, but also because no one could love Stephen. Even if Duo broke it off with Heero, the chances were he would never give Stephen the time of day. That was just the way it was. He had to force Duo to love him; he needed it so badly. The boy was amazing – his happy, carefree personality and looks that surpassed those of every other human being on the planet. He had to have Duo from the first moment he laid eyes on the gorgeous boy…now he had him and there was no way he was going to let him go…even if it did begin with rape. No, he didn't want to hurt Duo at all. How he wished he could stop, but it seemed that he had to continue using the violent methods. For if he withdrew the violence, he would lose his control over Duo. 

A loud slap against already throbbing flesh echoed across the tiny closed in room. Duo was knocked out of the trance that engulfed him and was now staring into Stephen's angry and bloodshot eyes. The same eyes he had known before Stephen had hurt him…the same eyes of the man he had called a friend. Those days were over – now he could expect nothing but pain in the future. Still gripping the washstand tightly, he felt a single tear form in his eye, then cascade down a reddened cheek. All thoughts of the life he lived only a few days before vanished – all thoughts of Heero were relinquished. Now all he could see were the two angry and what could be considered wicked eyes before him. 

His other hand reached up and cast the single tear from his cheek. Tears were for the weak – he himself had said boys don't cry…he was not going to weep any longer. Thoughts of power and anger overtook him…no longer did he feel weak; he was not weak. He couldn't let Stephen dominate him anymore. All knowledge that he was indeed injured and presumably did not stand a chance against the stronger man had abandoned him. With incredible balance, he put all weight on his uninjured leg and lifted his hand from the countertop. With all the strength he could muster, he shoved Stephen away only to surprise himself as the taller man's body toppled over.

Stephen didn't know what hit him; he fell back onto the matted carpet of the bedroom floor with a loud thud. Shocked at the hidden strength that Duo had encased, he glared at the longhaired boy with utter spite. The young man stared down at him defiantly, his eyes almost daring Stephen to retaliate. And that he intended to do. He knew the only way to win Duo was through violence – the boy had just proven that to him. Though pain shot through his lower back, he stood and towered massively over Duo. 

The feelings of power and superiority Duo had felt only moments before had now also abandoned him, only to be replaced by meekness and fear. He was now totally terrified; he knew Stephen would not let him get away with the _heinous act_ he had committed. What would it be now? More painful rape? More battery? Or perhaps a mixture of both? His hand flew back to the faucet's countertop, trusting it to almost save him from Stephen's wrath. It seemed to lull him into a false sense of security.

Of course the brace was not a savior. It could not defend him from Stephen's wrath. The bigger man was fuming – his eyes almost bulged and his nostrils flared. Nevertheless, though frightened, Duo was prepared for any torturous agony that awaited him. 

Stephen no longer felt that twinge of love for the longhaired boy – anger had raped him of that emotion. Duo had also proven that he did not want Stephen's love. And still, the only thing Stephen knew was violence, so that was how he would lash out. With an angry growl his hand flew and his fingers encircled Duo's throat. Duo's hands left the countertop and immediately grasped Stephen's wrists.

"What were you thinking, Duo?" Stephen demanded.

A fearful choke was his response.

"You shouldn't have done that…you really shouldn't have." His voice sounded almost demonic.

Duo gasped for air – his lungs cut off from the precious oxygen supply. All pain was forgotten in the rest of his body; he tried in vain to remove Stephen's death grip from his neck.

"Pl-please…" he gasped. "I'm s-s-sorry." He wished he hadn't felt so brave.

"No such luck, Duo. You're not going to get off that easily." But Duo wasn't as light as he looked. Stephen's biceps bulged as they supported the smaller boy. His arm began to feel weak. He knew he should release his grip, but a voice in his head told him Duo would not learn if he just let go…he had to be more forceful.

Before another moment could pass, Stephen propelled Duo forward and released his grasp. With a hoarse scream, Duo flew backwards directly into the glass door of the shower. The glass snapped at the force of his weight and shards of the sharp debris scattered across the room in all directions. A crash echoed throughout the entire apartment. Duo's body hit the wall of the shower and slumped to the floor leaving a bloody trail as he slid down.

Surprised and shocked, Stephen stood dumbfounded for several seconds before returning to reality. He hadn't meant to do that…he didn't know he was throwing Duo into the door. Anger had blinded him. With a few cautious steps over the broken glass, he gazed at Duo. The boy's body was mangled; blood trickled from every inch. He did not stir.

_'Oh fuck…I've killed him…' _Stephen stooped down and gazed at the nude body now streaked red. Scared to touch him, the man lightly squeezed his fingertips against Duo's bloodied wrist. There was a slight pulse. 

"God oh god…Stephen! What happened?" Stephen looked over to the doorway where Darrell stood, a terrified look across his features. "Oh god…oh shit, what did you do?" 

Stephen stood and backed out of the shower. "I-I don't know. I didn't mean to hurt him like this. I didn't mean-"

"The hell with what you meant!" Darrell screamed. "Look what you've done. Look what you've done…oh shit, I'm going to be sick." Grasping his stomach, he backed over to the bed and sunk down. "Is he dead?" he asked fearfully.

Stephen was silent for a moment. "No…no not yet."

"Well fuck, we've got to get him to a hospital."

"No!" Stephen turned and stormed over to Darrell. "Are you kidding? They'll know what I've done. They'll know and I'll be arrested!" He ran back to the shower, paying no mind to glass beneath his feet. 

"What are we going to do then? He's losing blood and if we don't do something, he will die!"

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up! I've got to think." Stephen bellowed. After a moment of pondering, he reached to the shower knobs and turned the cold water on. It sprayed over Duo's motionless body and swept the blood away. The water, now red, pooled around the almost lifeless body. Yet more and more drops of red liquid seemed to seep from the dozens of cuts across Duo's body. 

"What is that going to do?" Darrell yelled. 

"I'm trying to wash the blood away!" Stephen replied. 

Darrell stood and walked over to the other man. "You know damn well that will not help, Stephen. He needs stitches…he needs to see a doctor."  
"Enough of that! He's not going to any hospital. They'll question us, then they'll know." He paused. "Got any first-aid?" 

Darrell's mouth dropped open. "Are you insane? For god's sake, what will _that _do? He needs professional help, he's going to die!" 

"No…no, he won't die; he can't. C'mon, if you don't have anything to patch him up with, then we need to go get something."

"_We_? _We_ need to go get something? You can't leave him here alone…you just can't…" 

"Of course we can. He's not going anywhere. And what good will it do if one of us stays with him? We'll just leave the water running, and everything will be fine." Stephen said hopefully.

Darrell knew he was defeated. "All right…I'll go…" _'I don't want to get in trouble…but that man will die if we don't do something. I don't want a man's death on my shoulders…'_

"Good. Let me get dressed and we can go." Stephen replied pushing Darrell out the door. 

"Just hurry up." 

Darrell approached the front door, and there he waited impatiently for Stephen to emerge from the bedroom. Finally, after several agonizing moments, he did.

"Stephen," Darrell whispered as the left the apartment building, "my landlady was just at my door this morning. She heard Duo's screams…she was questioning them."

Stephen shrugged the statement off. "Let her, she can't do anything."

That didn't comfort Darrell. He didn't know how he was going to explain the broken shower door. And now, what if Duo died? What were they going to do?

***

Heero's eyes shot up and cast an alarmed glance across the room.

"Duo." he muttered.

Quatre looked up from a book he was reading, shocked. Heero hadn't spoken one word all morning. "Heero, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

The Japanese boy jumped up. "Duo's been hurt…I can feel it." He muttered.

Quatre set his book down and stood by his friend. "No Heero, you're just worried." He laid a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure Duo's fine."

"No…no, I felt something. He's been hurt badly."

Quatre was getting annoyed. The whole ordeal and worry over Duo's disappearance had left him shaken. It was tough trying to calm Heero at the same time. "Just sit down. I'm sorry Heero, but there's nothing you can do. The police said they would contact you if anything turned up. Now all we can do is hope."

Heero couldn't just wait. He was terrified at the thought that Duo could be in pain. All he wanted to do was find him and rescue his love from whatever evil force held him captive. But Quatre was right. With a sorrowful sigh, Heero sank down onto the sofa. 

"It's so hard, Quatre. I don't want to wait…I don't want to wait for bad news."

For the first time, the Arabian boy didn't know how to comfort his friend. His heart ached for him. Sadly, he sat down and pulled Heero close to him. There was nothing else he could do.

***

Mrs. Reinhard hurried down the hall to Darrell's apartment. She heard the crash and the sickening thud. She reached the door and pounded on it. 

"Darrell, open up right now!" 

No answer.

She knocked loudly on the door once more. "Come on Darrell, this instant!"

Still no one answered.

"Mrs. Reinhard, ma'am?" She turned and saw another tenant behind her. It was the woman who lived next door to Darrell. "He isn't home. I heard a crash from his apartment; it sounded like glass shattering. I was going to ask him about it, but just as I opened my door, I saw him leave with another man."

"He's not home?" The landlady asked.

"No."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. She knew it was wrong; she shouldn't enter his home, but something happened in that apartment and she had to find out what. Finally finding the key she pushed in the lock and turned. Carefully, as if not to disturb anyone, she opened the door and peered in. It was empty and silent except for the roar of water in the back.

"There is someone here…"

"No ma'am." The tenant answered. "He left."

"Tell me," Mrs. Reinhard motioned for the woman to follow her, "have you heard any strange noises from this apartment lately?"

The two crept to the back of the apartment, peering into each room as they passed. "Actually, I believe I heard a bit of a struggle last night. But I was assuming it was just a TV or something." the tenant answered.

They reached the bedroom. The two saw that the bathroom door was open. "Hello?" Mrs. Reinhard called out. "Is someone there?" 

No answer, just the low roar of the shower spitting out water.

"Hello?" The two women crept closer. Something wasn't right at all. Both gasped as they saw shards of broken glass in the opening of the bathroom entranceway. Mrs. Reinhard cautiously peered in the bathroom. There was broken glass everywhere and blood…so much blood. Curious after seeing the strange look on the other woman's face, the tenant peered over her shoulder. As the women took in the horrific scene, they both let out a bloodcurdling scream.

***

**One last reminder…this is now Blink Falcon's fic…I wrote this chapter, but Blink shall continue it for me. ~Star Kindler (AKA Eternally 1x2) **


	7. So the story continues

Always and Forever

By Blink Falcon

Chapter Six

_Author's Notes:Well, this will be my first Chapter on this fic, so don't be too picky :).  I'm not as adept to GW as others, and my style is certainly different from Star's, but I will do my best, so don't worry about that.  I want to again thank Star Kindler for her transferring this fic to me, and I want to give a couple last warnings…_

_            I luv my Duo, but I will certainly continue this fic the way it is intended.  My style may be a bit more poetic, but I was also the editor for the first coupld chapters of this, so I'm not a newbie or anything.  Ok enough of that, time to type!  Please Review, especially if you've been following this fic from the time of Star, hehe.  And as always,** ENJOY!**_

****

            "Damnit! What do you mean there's little hope? You're supposed to be trained for this!" By now Heero was all but screaming at the unfortunate officer filing the missing person report. "Listen! How hard is it to understand? You're supposed to be trained at this sort of thing, and he's been missing for too long now! Damnit just-" Heero raised his hand but Quatre was faster and caught it, the clerk cowering slightly and reaching for his revolver.

            "Heero! Please, this is getting us nowhere, and I'm sure the police will do all that they can, we just have to be patient." Heero looked into Quatre's eyes and began again sobbing, breaking down in his friend's arms, and crying into his shoulder. "Sshh, it'll be ok Heero, besides, if the Police don't help, at least we have our ways…"

            Heero looked at Quatre as he understood what he was saying.  They were the Gundam, of course they had other ways!  Thoughts of finding Duo flooded into him, as his hope slightly renewed, but just as quickly, thoughts of revenge for his Duo's rape entered his head! "Yes Quatre, we'll find him on our own…" And with that the young pair walked out of the station, leaving a terrified, and very mystified rookie officer sitting at his desk, still holding the handle to his revolver.

*** *** ***

            _Duo felt safe again, he was in Heero's arms and all was right with the world.  Nothing could hurt him as long as Heero held him as he did now. "It'll be ok," He heard the words echo through his mind and they overjoyed him, "We will be together soon, and all shall pay for what they did."_

_            Then another image appeared, one of Stephen coming at him again, but this time it was different.  He saw himself, standing, bloodied and battered, but standing!  He faced down his captor as he was charged, but he was not alone.  Somewhere was a companion, he didn't know where for he couldn't see, but the was there.  _

_*** *** ***_

            Duo screamed in pain, causing the EMT to nearly drop him!  He awoke as he was lifted from the bed of glass and blood.  He felt cold and lifeless, and couldn't move at all.  He was in pain, more than he had been even when Stephen had cut his chest and marked him.  His soul ached for Heero, and his body was wracked with agony brought by his tormentor.

            "Quick Mark, we have to get him out of here, he's lost too much blood!" The shaken EMT quickly regained himself, and hoisted Duo onto the stretcher.  Duo again screamed in pain, dazzling lights flashing before his eyes, but then it stopped.  The pain and anguish left him, and he felt a sudden cold calm…

            Then as his vision began to again darken, he saw him.  He saw before him the one that he loved and longed for, and he was at peace.  He felt no pain, no strife, just the comfort as Heero's face radiated in his mind's eyes, as his breathing stopped…

*** *** ***

            Stephen jumped in the car, cursing madly as he peeled away from the Apartment building.  "Shit! What the fuck!  How did she know! God damnit how the fuck…" Darrell looked at him wildly, not knowing what was going on, and began to question the irate and still screaming Stephen.

            "Stephpen? What's going on? What the fu-" He was cut short be a demonistic glare from the firey eyes of Stephen, as they burned into his soul like hot pokers being driven into him!

            Stephpen turned to face the road again as he sped off to another safehouse. "Listen, thanks to that fucking bitch, there's now a warrant for our arrest!" Darrell gasped, a horrified look on his face! _'Oh god, he's dead…' _"That bitch found him, found MY Duo! The police say they're after you, but we should be safe, I know people, and I'm not letting them take my Duo not now not wh-"

            "No Stephen, I'm sorry but I can't do this!" Darrell felt his first rush of courage ever against Stephen.  He was tired of the beatings and the insults, it hurt him that another man was so tortured for apparently almost no reason.  "I'm sorry Stephen but this time it's too far, you've killed someone damnit! Do you realize what they'll do! They-"

            Darrell was cut short as he was sent reeling from a fist!  Stephen, screamed in rage! "Fuck you then! I don't need you! And don't worry, That bitch'll see you soon!" And with that Stephen reached over and opened the door beside the still Dazed Darell. Before he could react, the unfrtunate man was thrown from the car speeding at 100+ MPH, and after a short roll, fell from the highway, landing on top of a speeding car.  

            The sound of screeching brakes and shattering glass pleased Stephen as he closed the door and sped off into the dark night. _'It'll be ok, I'm strong, I'm powerful! And damnit Duo WILL love me, and if not, He'll never love anyone again!…'_

***       ***                 ***                            ***

Ok well, that was it.  Hope you all liked my first Chapter in this continuation of a great story.  It's not too good cause I was up pretty late last night, and it's actually onl;y a rough draft (I never revise a story, I always post the first draft). But anyways, please review, I'd like to know how I did :).  Ok that will be all, Ja-ne!


	8. Bye Quatre, Welcome Star Kindler!

**__**

Always and Forever 

By Blink Falcon 

Chapter 7

Author's Notes:  Ok well, I've decided to type up a decent Chapter for once.  I don't get on the comp much, so it takes a while for each Chapter, but I'll see what I can do.  On this Chapter I will be longer and try to not be so choppy in my writing, but I'll probably end up doing what I usually do.

_          Well, I've been talking long enough, but I've had another idea!  I have decided to have sum great fun with this, and will soon say whether or not I will do it, depending upon response.  People have said they have been inspired to write their own endings, so I have decided to accept ending submissions, not yet but soon, and then will actually put up All the good ones!! Yes you too can be in Star's Story!! Ok ok, enough of that, if you like the idea, send an E-Mail to me at BubbleBoy@raversunity.com, with the subject, "Story Ending", and tell me yes or no, and why.  I will try to read all the advice and make a decision from then, and within a week or two, I will say yay or nay on it.  Ok ok, enough of me jabberin' on, I'll let you get to my story.  Please continue to review, I luv 'em! And as always, ENJOY!_

_P.S. Check out my story, "Duo's Revenge on Star Kindler," You'll all luv it! *luv ya Star! _

          Heero walked out of the police station with eyes seething with the cold malicious intent of ten thousand warriors, marching to a hopeless battle.  His walk was cold and calculated, and his breathing was hardly noticeable, as if just an annoyance to life that he was forced to endure.  He dropped a small item just outside the station near the door, unseen to most people around. In his cold hatred of the weakness of humanity, he knew exactly what he was doing.  He was showing these supposed warriors of virtue just how weak and helpless they were, when a true fighter decided to turn against them.  He continued his cold walk to the car, sitting roughly and unlocking the door for Quatre.  He looked to his partner with those cold eyes, and for a moment they all but glittered with an evil glimmer of a cackle.  He threw the car into gear, and sped off through the parking lot, stopping at the exit.  Then it was time, and he smiled to himself, an evil grin that would have chilled the heart  of the dark Lucifer himself, and frozen the breath of Cerberus' maw, as he hit a small button.

            Suddenly screams rent the air, as a section of the police section exploded in a fiery inferno.  Shrapnel flew and lives ended, walls collapsing on helpless officers and hardened criminals one and the same.  Whether a parent to pick up a child gone wrong, or a murderer pending trial, all were torn from this mortal coil as the explosion tore through this vestige of good in the night.  Alarms sounded and people screamed, hearts stopped as others were sent into valiant action, trying to save the innocent.  All was chaos and fire, all was complete desolation on this cold night.  And then the clouds parted and the full moon shown brightly, as a small black car sped off into the night with 2 passengers.  One just slightly shaken from a cataclysm of contemporary standards. And the other simply grinning evilly to himself, as he sped off into the dark night, seeking revenge, no matter from whence it came.

_To be or not to be,_

_That is the Question._

_Whether tis nobler in the mind's eye of a Gundam_

_To battle all of that which he sees._

_Or if one should withdraw his rage,_

_'Til the true evil's neck is bared._

_To fight with sword unsheathed_

_At all who you behold,_

_Is to ask death to come for you_

_Before the season is old._

            Heero stepped from the car and walked towards the door of a small secret safehouse, known by few but the Gundams.  He walked towards it with cold calculated steps, his movement uncontrolled from his mind, which was planning what he would do to get what he wanted.  Suddenly he was sent reeling by a fist to his jaw.  He stumbled and fell to the ground, shocked from his killer instinct by the unseen attack.  He wiped blood from his lip and, looking at his attacker, felt as if the very one who raped his Duo stood before him.  His blood ran cold and his eyes flamed with the fire of Hades as he looked to see Quatre standing before him, weeping with confusion and anger.  "What are you planning to do now!?  Are you going to kill everyone until you get the one you're after!"  Quatre's voice sounded angry and cold, as if this young man had suddenly become wise as the legendary Merlin.  "You're a Gundam! You are sworn to protect-"

            Quatre was cut short as Heero leapt to his feet and shoulder-checked him to the ground. Heero stared coldly at Quatre, his mind seething with rage, brought on by his torment. "What, will you kill _me_ now?  Will you kill one who wants to help you to find Duo! Wi-" Quatre was cut short as Heero screamed in agony! "AAHHH! How dare you mention his name!  You have done nothing. You haven't found him, you haven't told me who attacked my love!  Perhaps I should kill you Quatre, perhaps I should send you off from this mortal trap, and spare you from the pain I feel." Heero reached into his holster and pointed the barrel at Quatre's head.  "Please Heero, Don't do this, I'll help you find him, I want to find him as much as you do, just let me help you!" Heero cocked back the Hammer.

            "Heero, I'm not your enemy."

            "What is an enemy, really…"

            _Author's Notes: Well, I need to add these in real quick so bare with me.  I have decided to bring in a hired gun in my story.  She didn't want to, but with the threat of another "Revenge Fic", she agreed to be in it!  Yes that's right, Star Kindler will now be in this story!  She didn't want to do what she is, but hey, it's my story now, so whatevah!  Oh well, I'll shut up.  ENJOY! :)_

            Star Kindler drove along a darkened highway heading home from another late night at work. _Damnit, why don't those people just shut up!  I wish I could just get Deathscythe and destroy them all! And if only Duo would help…_Star sighed contentedly as thoughts of Duo entered her head.  She imagined him lying naked with Heero.  She thought of what they would do, and how it would look.  Then her thoughts flashed to ideas of Duo in pain, tortured for no reason but her own enjoyment!  She smiled to herself as another story idea came into her head. _I wonder how Duo would look as a slave in the Dark Ages…_

            Suddenly her windshield smashed and she slammed on the brakes! She screamed at the top of her lungs and her car screeched to a halt!  Through her front Window, a young man had just fallen into her car from the highway above.  When the car had stopped she struggled in vain with her seat-belt as her shaking hands tried to press the small orange release button.  Soon, realizing she was trapped she gave in and calmed herself down.  Looking over at the young man she realized she had to do something or this young man would die.  Acting quickly she dialed 911 on her cell phone and called for an ambulance.  

            As the ambulance spead towards their location she pressed the off button on her phone, and then jumped as the young man in her front seat gave out a groan.  "Are you ok?  Hey, you just fell off the Highway, what happened?!" The young man looked at her through his one good eye, and Star Kindler could feel the pain in his soul as well as his body.  He whispered something but she could not hear it.  As she leaned closer, she suddenly felt as if a hammer had struck her in the chest and sent her to the ground.  The short phrase was like more than she could take and she fell to the ground, as Darrell whispered to her, "Stephen…Duo…must help…."

Questions? Comments? PLEASE review, I need advice, I know I'm not that good a writer.  Oh well, I just hope you enjoyed it!  Ja-ne!


	9. To meet God

Always and Forever

By Blink Falcon

_CHAPTER 8_

Author's Notes:  Well, I know it's been a while since I last typed up a Chapter, so I should probably get back to it huh?  I hope everyone will check out Eternally 1x2's new fic, that I gave her the rights to recently.  Well enough O' that!  This Chapter, well…I don't know yet!  Whatever I decide to put down should be fun though I'm sure.  Ok get ta readin' mah frinds, ya should like dis'un.  And as always, ENJOY!

_WARNINGS:  This WILL have a theologic bit about it.  It is not intended as a statement of belief, simply as a way of engineering this fic, which will be taking a few weird twists.  Please don't flame me, it's just a story!_

            Duo awoke in a daze, not sure where or what he was.  Before him was a bright light, as if a guiding force for him.  He floated towards it, all the pain he had felt gone in a seeming wave of Euphoric bliss.  It was as if he was flying through the air towards this light, an unseen hand guiding him towards it.  He felt, for the first time since his dream, peace and calm.  He felt safe there, but then he realized what was going on. He was going to meet the one who had created him.

_            **DUO,**_ a voice came from nowhere, echoing inside Duo's head majestically and undescribably**._ welcome here.  You have suffered enough, now you may rest.  Pleasem come into my kingdom and be reborn my son._**  Duo was comforted by the voice, the presence.  He knew it was God, and that he was being welcomed into paradise.  But then he stopped. **_You cease child, what is the matter? _**"Lord, I am sorry.  There is one still on Earth whom I love.  I cannot leave him sire, I beg of you send me back."  There was a pause, and Duo felt suspended, feeling no pain, yet no pleasure.

            _DUO! _A voice screamed in Duo's mind as if scratching into his soul. It is time for you to come! Join my legions young one!  You have fought well in life, and shall battle for ME in death!  Duo felt a sudden shock flow through his body as his vision was clouded red.  Suddenly before  him appeared 2 figures.  One radiated a benevolent peace, felt by Duo as if pure love flowing into him.  Yet the other was different.  A beautiful figure, reflecting the grace of the first, yet also seething with hate, envy, and evil. Duo met with God, and Duo met with Lucifer. Now he had to decide.

_Decide between the two forces,_

_That of light,_

_And of Darkness benign._

_To choose between the father,_

_And the power,_

_Is a choice no mortal shall make._

_To be forced into servitude_

_By either one,_

_Would decide an eternity,_

_A Destiny,_

_A fate._

_What would one do for power?_

_For love?_

_Sacrifice thyself for another?_

_Martyr thyself for love?_

_Give thyself_

_To God_

_Or to Satan._

_To goodness and eternal life,_

_Or evil and unending power!_

_DECIDE!_

            *KNOCK KNOCK!* there was a sudden pounding at the door of a small apartment!  "Scott, SCOTT! Open up damnit! It's Stephen."  A young man, of about 22 years of age, looked through a small peep-whole, before unlatching several locks and slowly opening the door.  

            Scott was a scruffy individual.  A small goateee growing on his chin, and long black hair dropping uncombed to his collar.  He wore a plain white undershirt and Dragonball Z buttonup over it.  He leaned tiredly against the door, showing off his mood ring, and tired hands. "Stephen? What's up man? You look like hell!"  Stephen stepped into the door, shoving his friend aside. "You don't look like fuckin' Brad Pitt yourself! But damn, a lot of shit just went down man, and I need some help!" "Sure, whad'ya need.  As long as you can pay my price, you can get whatever you want, within reason."

            It was a small apartment.  1 bed, 1 bath, and a small kitchen/den.  On the walls were numerous anime and other posters of the sort.  There were also several pictures of a striking young woman, many of which, she is wearing an oriental style dress or other fashion.  There were notebooks lying around.  Some with drawerings, others with fanfictions or other stories.  A half-eaten pizza rotted away on a counter by the phone, and a still steaming bowl of soup sat on the TV tray in front of the large old chair Scott now dropped down into.

            Stephpen slumped roughly onto the couch.  "Ugh! I'm not in the mood to bargain, I need to get out of some shit, and fast.  I just killed 2 people, an-" Stephpen was cut short  by a shrill _WHAT?!_ From Scott.  A habit of his when he got excited.  "You mean you just _killed _some guys?! Dude! What happened?!"

Stephen leaned back on the couch, and began to explain.  "ah man it's been crazy.  I fell in love dude, with an angel!  Great guy.  Long chestnut brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and a great body." Stephen sighed noticeably as he thought of Duo. "That's great man, but what happened?" Stephen glared at him, "Well, if you'll just shut up I'll explain!" Scott knew better than to get Stephen angry, and allowed him to continue.

            "Ah shit anyways.  This guy was great, worked at my garage.  His name was Duo." Scott gasped, "Duo?" "Hey shut the fuck up!" Stephen threw a cushion at Scott, knocking over the bowl of soup he had been eating. "Sorry Stephen, umm, so uh, What happened?" Scott tried to act calm as his heart raced in panic.  Stephen scared him, but he tried not to show it. "So anyways, This guy, he had a boyfriend and….

            Stephen went on to explain the sorted details of the past few days.  By now, Scott had risen, and gotten them each a beer, and was standing by the counter with his. Realizing Stephen had finally crossed the line, Scott decided he would have to do something.  "Alright man I'll help, just go lay down and take a nap man, you look like shit!" Stephen sluggishly stood and walked to the bedroom. "Yeah thanks man, I think I will. Hey thanks for the help, I knew you'd come through for me, not like Darrell.  You're different you're a real friend." Stephen looked over at Scott, and began to approach him, Scott backing away slightly.  "Ya know Scott, it's been a while since I've shown you how good a friend you really are…" Scott was frightened, he knew what happened when Stephen talked like that, and he didn't want it to happen again! "No Stephen please…." But he already grabbed the unfortunate young man, and began kissing him roughly…..

            Scott lay there crying as Stephen slept. He had been violated again, and now he knew what he had to do.  He quietly moved Stephen's arm that was wrapped around him.  He tip-toed silently into the other room, knowing what he had to do to get his revenge on that man, and justice for those he had killed.  He silently walked to his phone in the other room, and, wiping the tears in his eyes, picked up the receiver.  He silently punched in 9-1-1, and listened as the operator picked up. "911 Emergency, what is your emergency?" Scott whispered into the receiver, "Please, there is a man in my house, a murderer.  He just raped me, and is asleep, please hurry-" The phone dropped as Scott was sent flying over the counter in his kitchen.  "SHIT! I knw I couldn't fuckin' trust you!" Stephen screamed as he ran again to kick the unfortunate young man.  "Damnit man, now I have to run again! WHAT THE FUCK! "  Stephen's face turned cold again as he drew out a small metallic object.  Scott's eyes went wide with fear, "Please Stephen I'm sorry, take all my money, just please don't!" *click* "Too late my friend.  Remember, good things come in 3's, even death…" Stephen trailed off as he began to slit the throat and repeatedly stab the unfortunate man with the same switch blade as had been in Duo's chest.  "666" he carved into Scott's cold lifeless breast, and licked the blade clean.  The beast had been truly awakened in Stephen as he stalked from the apartment.

Questions? Comments? Please review!  I really want to know what everyone thinks!!!****


End file.
